Ultimatum aux étoiles
by Dr.PlushTrapper
Summary: Du haut de ses quinze ans, Hizashi en a assez d'attendre que l'amour de sa vie débarque. Alors que son anniversaire tombe le même jour qu'un festival célébrant un couple iconique, il décide de demander une dernière faveur aux étoiles.


Bonjour, bonsoir !  
Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, donc j'y vais avec un petit OS tout doux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Gros Merci à Petit Pigeon d'avoir pris le temps de me corriger!

* * *

A la base, c'était une légende chinoise très connue qui contait une histoire d'amour iconique dont tout le monde connaissait, avec plus ou moins de précision, les péripéties. La plus jeune fille de l'Empereur Céleste, qui avait pour surnom la Tisserande car experte en tissage, était descendue sur Terre avec ses six sœurs pour se baigner dans une rivière. Proche de ladite rivière, elle avait fait la rencontre d'un orphelin, surnommé le Bouvier car toujours avec un buffle. Après que ce dernier lui ait volé ses vêtements en promettant de les lui rendre si elle l'épousait, ils étaient devenus inséparables, un symbole de l'amour même. Sauf que le père de la jeune fille avait appris la nouvelle et, furieux, vint récupérer la Tisserande qui fut contrainte de se séparer de son mari, et de leurs deux enfants. Mais la peine des amants fut si grande que l'Empereur Céleste les autorisa à se rejoindre un jour par an.

Et c'était aujourd'hui. Ça, Hizashi le savait pertinemment. Car premièrement, c'était son jour de naissance, le 7 juillet. Et deuxièmement, on lui avait répété toute son enfance qu'un jour, il vivrait un amour aussi fort que celui qui unissait la Tisserande et le Bouvier. Peut-être la partie séparation éternelle en moins. Il avait seize ans à ce jour, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître de la part d'un adolescent plutôt populaire, il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse. Du flirt bien sûr, mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Sa petite honte cachée sur le sujet était qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. _No first kiss_. Il était purement vierge de partout. On attendait d'un garçon de son âge qu'il ait peut-être des élans pervers pour perdre au plus vite virginité et tout le bazar, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Comme sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit, il attendait le grand amour. Une personne pour qui il aurait le coup de foudre total, et avec qui il vivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Sauf que quand il parlait de cet avenir fantasmé, on se fichait globalement de sa tronche. Ou on lui disait que c'était – pour citer les jeunes filles frustrées d'avoir eu un _no_ – qu'un "sale PD qui crèvera tout seul". Elles n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Bon peut être pas pour le sale, il était très précautionneux de son apparence, mais oui, il était "PD". Enfin, plus précisément bi, mais le concept était trop compliqué à expliquer sans qu'on lui pose des questions gênantes. Et oui, il crèvera seul, mais comme tout le monde ! C'est typiquement le genre de moment où il n'y aura personne. Il valait mieux s'y préparer au plus tôt, histoire de ne pas être trop surpris. C'était pour cela qu'Hizashi voulait faire de sa vie un rêve devenu réalité ; pour qu'au moment de sa mort il puisse se dire qu'il n'avait rien perdu, et qu'il avait fait un paquet de trucs bien sympa !

Ce 7 juillet-là, il avait décidé de ne pas le fêter chez ses parents, à Tokyo, mais chez sa grand-mère qui vivait en campagne dans un village très particulier, rempli des petits vieux les plus rock'n'roll de toute l'archipel. Bien sûr, une part de tradition restait et c'était pour ça que le 7 juillet y était fêté. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même ambiance, c'était bien plus déjanté et en somme bien plus cool ! Il venait d'arriver à la gare, et arriva à pied jusqu'à sa destination qui n'était pas trop loin. La maison avait des allures bien conservatrices, mais il fallait voir l'intérieur ! Il y avait un énorme poster d'Elvis Presley rien que dans l'entrée. Il passa la porte en souriant puis s'écria pour être sûr que la Grand-mère l'entende.

" - JE SUIS ARRIVÉ MAMIE !

\- ENTRE POUSSIN, JE SUIS DANS LA CUISINE ! "

Il y avait de la musique dans la maison, et c'était une ambiance que le blond aimait énormément. Se dire que sa vie pouvait être rythmée de mélodies au quotidien lui procurait un bien être fou. Il posa sa valise dans l'entrée et s'avança en suivant les odeurs de Taiyaki qui envahissaient les couloirs, jusqu'à voir la vieille femme, occupée à cuisiner et à danser. Pour son âge, Mamie Yamada était en pleine forme, et elle détestait qu'on l'assiste. Il avait essayé de l'aider à descendre des escaliers une fois, ma bosse dû au coup de canne était restée au moins trois semaines.

Il s'autorisa malgré tout à rejoindre à ce qu'il surnommait la danse-cuisine vu les déhanchés de la vieille femme lorsqu'elle cuisinait, pour finir de l'aider à préparer des petits plats. Les quartiers, ainsi que la devanture de la maison, étaient déjà bien décorés, il ne restait alors plus grand chose à faire ici ce soir. Enfin si ; une chose à laquelle sa grand-mère tenait particulièrement. Il était de tradition de glisser une carte de vœux en papier dans un bambou qui sera brûlé et jeté dans le lac, pour que les étoiles exhaussent les vœux de quiconque. Mais cette année-là, Hizashi n'y croyait pas vraiment. Tous les ans presque, le même vœu ressortait de son stylo : Trouver le grand et merveilleux amour de sa vie. Sauf que comme tous les ans, il s'était heurté à la dure réalité. Ce n'était que des légendes, rien ne fonctionnait par la magie des astres. Et, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur aux désillusions.

"- Comment ça tu ne veux pas faire de tanzaku cette année ?

\- Bah... Je le fais tous les ans depuis tout petit, mamie. Je me suis dit que… C'était peut-être pas si grave si je ne le faisais pas cette année.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes comme balivernes ? C'est important la tradition mon chéri ! Comment tes vœux vont s'exaucer si tu ne fais rien, hein ?

\- Ils... Ils ne s'exhaussent pas mamie ! C'est juste une légende pour les enfants !"

Sur le coup, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait crié. Il s'était pourtant longuement préparé à l'obstacle "grand-mère" sur le sujet. Malgré cela, il s'était emporté. Et il s'en voulait énormément maintenant. Il se confondit en excuse avant de quitter la cuisine pour rejoindre la chambre qui lui était prêté le temps de son séjour.

Sa frustration de ne pas trouver l'amour était ressorti. Il avait conscience qu'il était stupide de se comporter comme cela. En plus, ce n'était clairement pas la faute de sa grand-mère. Il savait qu'il avait un caractère, disons, spécial. Il prenait de l'espace, il faisait du bruit, il n'avait pas beaucoup de pudeur non plus, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas sortir à poil les matins. Et on attendait plutôt de lui qu'il soit calme, posé et bien présenté. Il n'avait même pas la force physique pour lui. Quand bien même il était très actif en sport, son corps n'affichait pas vraiment ses efforts.

Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de juste sortir avec quelqu'un dans le seul but de combler le vide. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi juste sortir, alors qu'on peut rencontrer et aimer ? Il avait envie d'aimer, pas de se mettre avec quelqu'un au hasard juste pour bien présenter. _Hell no !_ Mais bon, il n'allait pas non plus changer toute sa personnalité juste pour mieux plaire. S'il voulait trouver le _true love_ , c'était pour lui. Pas pour le faux lui. La nuit n'allait pas tarder de tomber, il pouvait partir ? Pas définitivement, mais juste sortir pour errer dehors pour se changer les idées. Mais bon, cela ne serait pas vraiment sympa pour sa grand-mère qui risquait de sévèrement paniquer. On toqua à la porte de sa chambre, le sortant de ses pensées.

"- Hizashi, trésor ? Je peux rentrer ?  
\- ... Oui bien sûr…"

Il se sentit un peu con, il aurait dû faire le premier pas pour venir s'excuser, et pas laisser sa grand-mère monter les marches jusqu'à la chambre pour venir le voir. Mamie Yamada s'engagea dans la chambre et posa sur la table de chevet une assiette avec des Taiyaki encore fumant. Elle s'autorisa à s'asseoir à côté de lui, pour passer une main dans les cheveux de son petit-fils qui retombaient un peu sur les bords de son visage.

" -Je ne pensais que pas que les traditions te pesaient autant...

\- C'est… c'est pas ça... Désolé j'aurais pas dû crier comme ça...

\- C'est pas grave mon grand ! C'est passé, Okay ? "

Il baissa un peu la tête et se permit de la reposer un peu sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. Cette dernière passa une main dans son dos, le frottant un peu, sûrement pour le réconforter.

"- En vrai... C'est juste que... Mon vœux, il ne s'est jamais réalisé et... Il ne se réalisera jamais...

\- Mais ne dis pas ça trésor.

\- C'est vrai ! Je… Je veux dire je… je ne rencontrerais jamais le grand amour moi...

\- Hizashi ! Ça va aller, tu n'as que seize ans ! Tu te prends trop la tête avec tout ça ! L'amour viendra lorsqu'il viendra. Laisse les choses venir."

Il venait de se faire sermonner par sa grand-mère sur l'amour... Mais elle avait peut-être raison... Bon. Il attrapa une feuille de papier et reprit son sourire en rassurant sa grand-mère, avant de revenir l'aider à préparer les derniers détails avant la fête du soir même.

Finalement il se réserva un petit temps pour lui, se retrouva face à son bout de papier et son stylo. Non. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire comme les autres années. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de sa grand-mère, il ne voulait pas se retrouver encore avec ce sentiment de déception qui lui collerait tout le reste de l'année. Il devait bien réfléchir... Quelque chose qui marcherait...

 _Dear Stars, je sais que j'insiste beaucoup là-dessus mais, faites que je rencontre l'amour ce soir. Si je ne le rencontre pas ce soir, alors je n'en veux pas._

Ce soir, ou jamais. Un ultimatum aux étoiles. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre de ce côté-là. Il enroula soigneusement le papier sur lui-même et l'enfonça avec soin dans le bambou qu'il allait brûler quelques heures plus tard.

Il prit une inspiration. Maintenant que le vœu était fait, il n'avait plus à y penser et pouvait profiter de la fête ! L'événement comportait deux parties et la première était assez traditionnelle. Il enfila donc son yukata rouge pastel, parsemé de petits motifs blanc en forme de fleurs et d'étoiles. Il était un peu usé, mais _hey that the most cool in the world !_ Surtout qu'il l'avait coud en partie. Pour ce qui était de la coiffure, il hésitait. Attaché ? Hm bof, ses cheveux n'étaient pas assez longs pour que ça fasse vraiment son effet. En arrière ? Woaw, pas mal ! Ça lui donnait presque l'air d'un gangster ! . . . Sa grand-mère allait le tuer s'il ressemblait à un gangster. Coiffé plat ? Non, il avait l'air d'un débile comme ça, avec les cheveux plaqués comme ça sur chaque côté de la tête. Bon, bah, il allait devoir y aller au naturel ! Ce qui revenait à laisser ses cheveux piquer et se mettre en bataille. Mais bon, ça lui donnait un air joueur. Il remit tranquillement ses manches en place et descendit pour avoir l'avis de sa grand-mère.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose, à vrai dire, les amis de la sexagénaire étaient arrivés. Et ce fut le festival des bisous baveux, des " Comme il a grandi !" et des questions gênantes sur ce qu'il faisait dans sa vie. Des trucs de vieux qui ne voyaient plus grand monde après tout. Il se mit dans son rôle, alla leur servir un verre, et il les laissa discuter avant d'y aller. Bon, il se plaignait mais il les aimait bien ! Elles étaient drôles les mamies, à piailler comme des oiseaux au printemps. Mais finalement, au bout d'une petite heure qui passa vite, ils partirent de la maison.

Il avait dans ses mains son bambou, le serrant doucement en repensant au message. Plus le choix maintenant ! Il s'approcha du feu et il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son morceau en faisant une dernière prière avant de le faire brûler. _Ce soir, s'il vous plaît._ C'était stupide mais, il se mit à fantasmer un peu. Il avait envie de rencontrer _his love_ sous les feux d'artifices. Ou encore sur un stand du festival, où il lui attraperait un poisson rouge, lui paierait une pomme-sucre. Ou encore mieux ! Au bal ! Oui, car la deuxième partie du festival dans le village était un petit bal avec les personnes du coin. Ce serait tellement beau, de danser avec l'amour de sa vie jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Il lâcha un soupire rêveur et se laissa déconcentré par sa grand-mère qui glissa dans ses mèches blondes une fleur de papier d'asagao au teinte mauve. Il sourit grandement.

" - Tu as fait quel souhait mamie ?

\- Le même que tous les ans, _my boy._

\- Tu souhaites que Papi aille bien au ciel ?

\- Pft, ce vieux con peut bien se débrouiller tout seul ! Non, moi je souhaite juste de rencontrer Elvis Presley au paradis. "

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur avec sa grand-mère. Il avait la meilleur _grandma_ du monde ! Il l'attrapa finalement par le bras et ils partirent tous deux vers les stands, riant à plein poumons, parlant à plein cœur sans aucune gêne. Il se tenta à tous les stands, s'amusant comme il adorait le faire à ce genre d'événement. Il attrapa un petit poisson rouge, dommage qu'il n'eût personne à qui le donner... Il ne le garda pas, continuant son tour tranquillement, veillant de loin la mamie.

Finalement il se trouva un petit coin dans l'herbe, pour se reposer un coup. Il avait couru un peu partout, et maintenant il s'en voulait un peu. Mais bon, tant pis, il était reparti dans une dizaine de minutes. Les jambes étendues dans la pente, il pouvait sentir la fraicheur de l'herbe lui caresser la peau. Il vit des enfants jouer un peu plus loin avec des sortes de feux d'artifice sur bâton. Il jouait avec des trucs similaires quand il était petit, il s'en souvenait vaguement. Il rêvassa un petit moment avant de remarquer qu'un des petits garçons venait de tomber, en faisant se perdre au passage son bâton dans l'eau du fleuve. Ses amis avaient bien fait de partir vite... Pft, les enfants sérieusement. Il descendit un peu de la côte pour aller voir au moins si le petit ne s'était pas fait mal. Il était assez doué avec les enfants, il les aimait bien dans le fond même. Il se mit à sa hauteur et l'aida à se redresser, et il tenta de l'aider à calmer la grosse crise de larmes qui avait envahi le visage enfantin. Et vu qu'il était dans un festival sur le sujet, il se mit à chanter une berceuse que sa grand-mère lui chantait pour son anniversaire quand il était petit.

Et il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il avait un public autre que l'enfant qui s'était mis à applaudir, probablement enjoué du rythme avant de repartir jouer. C'est seulement en se redressant après avoir épousseté son yukata, qu'il aperçut cette fille. Une brune dans un yukata court, bleu nuit avec des lys en motif, emmitouflée dans une grosse écharpe grise. _God_ elle n'avait pas chaud là-dedans ? Et sans doute à cause du fait qu'il était en train de la dévisager, elle tourna rapidement les talons et s'éloigna pour se fondre dans la foule.

Lui, il resta planté là, comme un con. Il ne l'avait jamais vu cette fille. D'où elle venait ? Qui était-elle ? Merde. Il voulait savoir lui ! Il se dépêcha, même un peu tard, de remonter la pente pour tenter de la retrouver dans la foule. Il parcouru un peu le festival, mais aucun moyen de la retrouver... Non ! Elle était forcément quelque part ! Il n'avait pas eu une apparition ou autre chose ! Ou... Ou alors si... " _Et il avait vu une des soeurs de la Tisserande au bord de l'eau".._ Non, non, c'était stupide. Idiot même. Manquerait plus qu'il croit avoir croisé une créature divine !

Il secoua la tête et se mit des petites gifles de chaque côté du visage pour se ressaisir. Il devait rejoindre sa grand-mère maintenant, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas fait n'importe quoi. Et ce n'était presque pas le cas. Elle s'était juste gavée de pomme-sucre. Mais bon, à son âge, on peut bien se faire plaisir les soirs de festival, alors il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Il songea à la ramener à la maison, pour qu'elle se repose un peu, mais elle lui fit bien comprendre que c'était hors de question, alors ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la petite salle des fêtes. Sur le chemin, il hésita à lui parler de la fille. Bon, peut être en omettant qu'il pensait que c'était une divinité, il aurait l'air stupide. Finalement il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. Bon, il savait déjà qu'il danserait le début de soirée avec sa grand-mère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait marre et aille se dévergonder auprès des autres grands pères -ou grand mères d'ailleurs, mamie était ouverte. Et c'est ce qui se passa grosso-modo, il termina sur une chaise en plastique, les bras croisés. La musique était sympa, tout le monde était de bonne humeur, il y avait pas mal de monde même par rapport aux autres années. Il s'ennuyait même un peu. Il lâcha un petit soupir, et finalement il se releva. Il avait envie de danser et puis bon, il avait bien compris qu'il...Qu'il serait tout seul ce soir, comme les suivants, alors autant se trouver un partenaire de danse, peu importe qui. Il voulait s'amuser après tout. Alors il se mit à faire le tour, demandant aux personnes assises, en espérant une réponse positive.

Qu'il n'eût pas. Bon, okay, il avait peut-être dit qu'il ne voulait plus du grand amour, mais il n'était même pas minuit ! Il n'avait pas signé pour se retrouver seul… Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste se trouver quelqu'un, pour ne pas être comme un imbécile. Son humeur et son sourire s'éteignit de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que sa quête avançait et ne donnait rien. Il ne regardait plus vraiment à qui il demandait. Et il fut surpris d'avoir pour réponse le simple contact froid d'une main sur la sienne tendu. Il releva rapidement le visage, heureux d'avoir enfin un oui. Et pas de n'importe qui...

"- La déesse..."

Cela lui avait totalement échappé. Et il ne s'en rendit compte seulement en regardant le regard surpris et les joues un peu rosies de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire alors il se contenta de la tirer pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse, pour essayer de faire oublier le moment de gêne. Et cela sembla marcher. Il n'arrivait pas à bien voir son visage, l'éclairage de la salle n'était pas fait pour être pleine lumière. Mais de ce qu'il voyait, elle était tellement jolie... Il a envie de lui poser tellement de questions, pour tout savoir d'elle. Peut-être que... Ouai... Peut-être que les étoiles l'avaient écouté ? Peut-être que les étoiles avaient fait leur choix, que c'était un oui, et qu'il l'avait rencontré, son grand amour...

Elle était un peu rougissante encore, mais elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Aouch... Si ça se trouve, il la mettait mal à l'aise ! Mais en même temps, elle avait l'air d'aimer danser avec lui, sinon elle serait partie... Ou alors elle dansait avec lui uniquement parce qu'il lui avait fait pitié. Merde, il commençait à se prendre la tête sur les détails. Il devait se concentrer. Il déglutit un instant et remarqua qu'elle le fixait sans rien dire. _My god !_ Il prit une inspiration et finit par se pencher un peu vers elle pour lui susurrer.

"- Ça va te paraître stupide mais... Je te trouve vraiment jolie..."

il n'osa plus bouger , et il sentit qu'elle s'était figée. Il se sentit subitement mal ; non, il n'avait peut-être pas tout fichu en l'air, si ? C'était l'amour de sa vie quand même, ce n'était pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi ! Il voulut se rattraper, dire autre chose. La chanson venait de se stopper, les gens se séparaient. Il la regarda, les lèvres suspendues. Il allait s'excuser, lui dire que ce n'était grave si elle ne parlait pas et qu'il-

"- Shou-chan ? Viens chéri, on rentre. Ton grand-père est fatigué !"

La fille se figea et se tourna vers un petit couple près de la porte. Elle semblait un peu confuse, la moitié du visage cachée dans son écharpe. Elle le regarda une dernière fois et s'éloigna doucement. Le froid se mit à le manquer. Non, il ne pouvait pas juste la laisser partir. Pas comme ça. Il paniqua alors qu'elle commençait à marcher entre les personnes pour rejoindre le couple.

Il avait voulu danser avec elle, pourquoi des petits vieux venaient tout gâcher de son rêve ?! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Enfin... Si bien sûr, ils avaient le droit, c'était sa famille. Elle ne devait pas voir le choix mais... Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

"- Attend !"

Elle se stoppa. Il y avait une foule qui les séparait mais, elle avait compris que c'était à elle qu'il parlait. Mince, il faisait quoi maintenant ?! Il paniqua mais il pensa à un truc stupide. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester avec lui. Mais il pouvait peut-être lui donner un souvenir. Alors il prit la fleur en papier encore dans ses cheveux et il lui tendit.

La jeune fille regarda un instant l'origami, et releva les yeux vers lui avant de sourire. Il le vit à peine, mais il l'avait vu, alors que l'écharpe était un peu tombée. Et elle partit.

Qu'elle était jolie...

oOo

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était vrai qu'elle était jolie. Mais il n'en avait conservé qu'un souvenir flou. Après ce soir-là, il ne l'avait jamais revu. Même sa grand-mère n'avait pas su dire qui elle était, ni même le couple. C'était apparemment des touristes de passage pour le festival. Il avait tenté de revenir l'année suivante, puis celle d'après. Mais elle n'était jamais revenue.

Il riait parfois, parce qu'il avait été persuadé que c'était _The big love_ de sa vie. Mais bon, les étoiles n'exhaussaient pas les vœux, c'était un conte pour enfant. Il avait 25 ans maintenant, cela faisait environ six ans qu'il n'avait pas refait de vœux pour le 7 juillet. Il avait arrêté l'année où sa grand-mère avait décidé d'aller se taper Elvis Presley au paradis. Après ça, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait plus personne pour le motiver à le faire, alors il avait tout simplement laissé tomber.

Entre temps, il avait été à la fac, et il faisait aussi de la musique à ses heures perdues, qui devinrent des heures rémunérées aussitôt qu'on l'avait repéré pour animer une émission de radio. Il aimait bien faire ça. Il avait eu un diplôme de langue, spécialité anglais. Il pouvait faire professeur maintenant. Et l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup, parce qu'il aimait les gosses. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire tout de suite. Alors il zona durant deux, trois ans environ, vaguant entre son émission de radio, et ses morceaux de musiques qu'il donnait gratuitement aux internautes.

Il avait renoncé à l'amour au final. Ce n'était peut-être plus aussi important qu'à ses quinze ans après tout. Bien sûr, il avait toujours une sorte de creux en lui. Mais il avait appris à passer outre ce vide et se focaliser sur des choses qui le faisaient sourire à coup sûr. Il avait eu des aventures bien sûr. Des relations de deux ou trois mois, sans but, que ce soit de son côté ou de l'autre d'ailleurs. Il les enchaînait, parfois il restait célibataire des semaines sans que ça ne le gêne. Mais d'un côté, s'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, il avait du choix. Il avait toujours du monde autour de lui, beaucoup de gens le voulait, que ce soit pour son physique ou juste sa célébrité. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un détail, tant que lui ne se retrouvait pas seul certain soir, cela ne l'importait pas vraiment.

Finalement, c'est un lycée qui lui demanda de venir enseigner dans l'établissement. Il avait été un peu surpris qu'on vienne à lui comme ça, mais il vit cela comme une occasion de faire cette profession qui le tentait depuis un moment. Alors il accepta, et une semaine plus tard, il arriva à ses premiers cours. Et ce fut très cool ! _Awesome_ , même. Bon il y avait des imbéciles, comme partout, mais ses classes étaient vraiment sympas et avaient envie d'apprendre. Et il ne pensait pas un jour que ça arriverait, mais un matin il s'était retrouvé avec une lettre de confession. Il n'était là que depuis deux semaines ! _My god,_ ces jeunes alors.

Puis un matin, on l'avertit qu'il allait rencontrer un autre professeur, Aizawa Shouta, qu'il n'avait pas encore pu rencontrer car ce dernier était en voyage scolaire. Après tout lui, il était arrivé en court d'année donc il savait de base qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir rencontré tout le monde. Et il le croisa dans un couloir. Un brun, une tête pâle comme la mort et des cernes si grosses qu'on aurait dit des traits fait à l'eyeliner.

C'était bizarre, mais il était sûr de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part. Mais le type n'était pas vraiment le genre à discuter. Il avait même plutôt le sentiment de se faire éviter. Bof, tant pis pour lui. Il avait déjà ses amis, des gens à voir. Il pouvait bien faire sa vie sans lui parler, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ses classes l'attendaient maintenant.

Et sa vie pouvait s'écouler sans problème mais le type était venu lui parler, de son air claqué, blasé de tout. Il était vraiment son opposé, pourquoi il venait lui adresser la parole ?

" - Besoin d'un truc, du-

\- Tu fais un truc ce soir ? "

Wow. Il aurait pu s'offusquer de s'être fait couper la parole comme ça mais wow. Quelle voix ! Grave, un peu cassé, mais qui avait quelque chose de résonant. Le genre de voix qui vous fait vibrer dans les trips alors que ce n'était que six pauvres mots. Il resta silencieux un moment. Puis il tilta qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû ne s'intéresser que à l'intonation mais aussi au contenu du dialogue. _What the hell ?_ Il lui proposer de sortir ? Pourquoi ?

"- _Sorry man, too busy !_ Ahah, peut-être une autre fois ?

\- Demain ?

\- Euh.. Ouai je, je suis dispo demain mais pourqu-

\- Je t'attendrais à la sortie."

Et de la même manière qu'il lui avait coupé la parole, il tourna les talons et le laissa en plan dans la salle de professeur vide, alors que cette dernière était vide déjà par la fin de journée. Le reste de sa soirée fut un peu _spoiled_ par l'évènement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le perturbait tant. Il avait déjà eu à faire à des gens voulant les choses dans la seconde, il faisait partie de cette catégorie même. Mais à en voir par comment il était, il était assez facile de deviner que ce n'était pas le genre de bonhomme. Il avait plus l'air du genre de type à grogner sur quiconque empiéterait de trop sur son espace personnel et vital. Le genre à avoir un appartement totalement vide même, zéro décoration, zéro style. En même temps le gars se baladait tout en noir tout le temps. Il n'avait pas chaud à force de rester dans sa combinaison intégrale ? Ça devait peser lourd au bout d'un moment ? Fin, bon, avec ses cheveux aussi fallait dire. A les regarder comme ça, on pouvait dire qu'ils devaient être assez épais, tombant si lourdement sur ses épaules en une masse uniforme. Et puis, ses cernes quoi ! Il ne mettait jamais de crème de jour ou quoi ? En plus, aucun sourire. _Really_ ! Il n'avait jamais vu ce type sortir ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche de sourire et-

 _Wait_.

Pourquoi il le détaillait comme ça ? Arg, cela lui prenait vraiment trop la tête pour ce que c'était ! Manquerait plus qu'il lui imagine une vie tient ! C'était ridicule. Et puis il avait encore cette foutue impression de le connaître, mais pas moyen de remettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être qu'au final, son collègue avait la même impression et voulait juste en parler avec lui. Enfin, il aurait pu le faire sur le tas, au lieu d'insister autant pour avoir un rendez-vous avec lui. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête ? Bon, calme toi Hizashi. Juste un type comme ça. Rien de bien sorcier. Il aura qu'à faire comme si c'était quelqu'un comme tous les autres et tout ira bien.

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne le pensa. Il se rendit en cours, les donna avec la même dynamique qu'à l'accoutumé. Il faisait des blagues, le sourire aux lèvres, et n'eut aucune difficulté avec ses collègues. Quant à l'autre, il ne le croisa même pas. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas là aujourd'hui ? Peut-être qu'il était malade ? Peut-être qu'il s'était perdu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se posait autant de question pour un type qu'il était censé traiter comme tout le monde ?! _God_ , mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin. Il continua sa journée avec difficulté. L'après-midi fut synonyme de confusion, et de gaffes qui auraient pu être facilement évitées. Mais il avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur ses activités quotidiennes. Et ce fut presque un soulagement d'atteindre la fin de journée. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, se poser sur le canapé avec de la musique. Dieu, cela promettait d'être le pied.

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de passer le portail en fer qu'il aperçut une silhouette connue adossée sur le muret, qui le fixait. Il l'avait presque oublié, malgré le fait que ce soit de sa faute qu'il se comportait aussi bizarrement. Donc il était vraiment sérieux pour avoir une soirée avec lui. C'était peut-être un _fanboy_ accompli. C'était possible ! Et ça avait au moins le mérité d'être logique vu la situation. Aller, il devait bien se présenter maintenant. Sa coiffure excentrique était retombé depuis un bon moment, partant encore un peu rigide sur le bas. Son casque était un peu redescendue alors cela les maintenait vers le bas. S'il n'avait pas eu la tête autant ailleurs, il aurait pensé à se refaire une beauté quand même. Parce que oui, peut être que le type le perturbait énormément mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se négliger ! Il ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose dans l'immédiat. Il s'avança vers lui, tâchant de garder un air jovial mais désintéressé. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il paraisse louche, il ne voulait pas lui faire avoir des idées. Alors arrivé à sa hauteur et lui lança un sourire comme il savait bien le faire. Et le brun sembla détourner le regard, enfonçant son menton dans son écharpe qui semblait si lourde au point de lui écraser les épaules. Il voulut amorcer la conversation, mais il n'en eut pas le privilège, se faisant interrompre par un simple geste suivi d'une parole.

" - Viens. "

Et il ne fallait pas espérer pouvoir discuter plus, car peu importe ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, le brun ne répondait que par onomatopées. Il avait presque le sentiment de parler à un de ces jouets couinant purement agaçants. Au bout de dix, quinze minutes, il finit par se taire. Mais le blanc laissé sembla gêner, car il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes, pour voir l'œil rouge se tourner vers lui.

" - Pourquoi tu parles plus ?

\- Bah, tu ne me réponds pas, du coup je vais pas parler dans le vide.

\- Je te réponds.

\- _Darling_ , "hm" c'est pas une réponse."

La réponse fut aussi imposante que les autres, car il perçut un grognement sans qu'il n'ait droit à plus de conversation. Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi ce type ? Il n'était pas là pour animer. Quoique si, en fait, vu qu'il était animateur radio. Mais là il n'était pas à la station, il était dans la rue avec un collègue _creepy_ sur les bords qu'avait autant de conversation qu'un poireau. Et _guess what_ ? Un poireau ça ne parlait pas ! Oh mon dieu quel ennui ! Il ne savait vraiment pas comment la soirée pouvait se passer, déjà qu'il ne savait même pas où ils allaient.

Enfin, ça il le sut assez vite vu que le brun s'arrêta devant un restaurant pour pousser la porte et entrer en lui laissant le loisir de le suivre. C'était un endroit plutôt modeste, une décoration très basique et sans beaucoup d'excentricité. Un restaurant à ramen. Ça ne cassait pas des briques. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où il traînait, ou même invitait qui que ce soit. Visiblement, son collègue avait réservé une place et l'invita à s'asseoir à une table près de la fenêtre. Et enfin il écouta de cette bouche bien trop close une parole. Pas pour lui, évidemment, mais pour la serveuse, à qui il commanda une quantité astronomique de nourriture.

" - Woaw, woaw, doucement, y'a pas le feu au lac ! On dirait que tu vas prendre le dernier repas de ta vie !

\- J'ai juste faim.

\- _Just_ ?"

Le brun haussa les épaules. Bon dieu, ça promettait tient. Il se commanda tout de même un petit quelque chose. Un ramen, tant qu'à faire, vu qu'il était dans le lieu approprié après tout. La serveuse avait l'air totalement débordée... Ce n'était peut-être pas tous les jours qu'elle voyait venir un gars qui commandait l'intégralité du menu.

Il fallut après cela attendre que les commandes arrivent, et ce fut assez gênant. Car s'il ne parlait pas, ce n'était pas l'autre qui ferait la conversation. C'était le genre de situation qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui le fixait sans que personne ne parle. Et il sentait que s'il parlait, le taux de réponse serait aussi élevé que le nombre de concert de Michael Jackson depuis 2009. Il n'avait pour s'occuper que cette pensée entêtée qu'il avait croisé ce Aizawa avant. Pourtant impossible de le replacer, peu importe le souvenir, et il se sentait con de lui demander confirmation. Si c'était le cas, ce serait gênant pour lui de se dire qu'on ne le reconnaissait pas, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il passerait pour un parfait abruti. Il devait trouver une solution pour savoir. Mais sur le coup, rien ne vint. Mais les premiers plats montrèrent le bout de leur nez, ce qui permit au moins de ne pas rester les bras battants en l'attente d'une occupation. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas rester aussi longtemps sans rien faire, du moins pas sans péter une pile. Le dîner commença, et il finit par craquer. Il devait amorcer quelque chose, et pas rester dans cet horrible silence.

"- _Soo_... Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Prof.

\- Ouai, ça j'ai compris, on bosse ensemble... Je parlais plus dans la vie privée, _you see ? Some hobbies or anything._

\- . . . J'aime les chats. "

Mon dieu, le type en face de lui était donc un véritable être humain doté d'émotions. Car à cet instant, à l'énoncé des félins, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Et il put entendre sa voix un peu plus de cinq minutes, _new record !_ Bon, la conversation n'était pas allé plus loin que la liste des chats qu'il avait et comment il s'en occupait mais bon, c'était déjà bien.

La suite, les plats défilèrent, et il paya la facture exorbitante, encore heureux que son salaire pouvait suivre. A l'heure où ils repartirent, il faisait déjà nuit. Il n'était pas spécialement tard, mais la saison hivernale avait déjà repris ses droits à temps partiel. Il se laissa tomber dans la contemplation du ciel nocturne, avant de remarquer que son _guest_ le fixait visiblement depuis un petit moment. La gêne vint lui taquiner les joues, et il se mit à rire pour tenter tant bien que mal de le cacher.

" - Bon bah.. C'était sympa ! On pourra se refaire ça une autre fois si tu veux ! Mais c'est moi qui choisis okay ? Je connais deux trois adres-

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas, hein ?"

Il fut pris de court. Donc c'était bel et bien quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il avait croisé ce Aizawa quelque part, c'était certain, et même ainsi, il n'eut aucun indice de sa part. Il ne savait sincèrement pas d'où il le connaissait. Et maintenant, il le fixait juste, une sorte de déception coincé dans le fond de son regard blasé avant qu'il ne libère un soupir. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre d'ailleurs.

" - Suis moi.

\- Euh écoute j'ai... J'ai pas très bonne mémoire et-

\- Suis moi juste. J'ai un dernier truc à te montrer. Après je te laisse tranquille."

Il aurait été de mauvais ton de refuser, vu qu'il devait avoir offensé le brun pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Il était évident que ce dernier avait attendu d'être reconnu sans que cela ne vienne. _Shit_ , il passait pour un pauvre type... Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, même si Aizawa ne le regardait pas, et il lui emboîta le pas. Les rues étaient encore animées, des vendeurs de marrons chauds sur les grandes allées leur avait déjà proposé plusieurs fois de leur prendre un cornet. Même certaines familles étaient encore de sortie, sans doute sur le chemin du retour en vue des versions miniatures qui gambadaient un peu devant leurs parents en riant et jouant. La vision lui tira un sourire, et le consola un peu de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'y avait pas de neige, cela aurait rajouté un plus, mais de nos jours la neige relevait plus du miracle qu'autre chose. Il n'y avait plus que les personnes au-dessus de la trentaine pour se souvenir de ces étendus immaculées. Il devait avoir 8 ans la dernière fois qu'il avait vu de la neige en grande quantité. Le monde bousculé avait préféré reverser cette partie de la météo en Europe paraissait-il.

Il n'avait jamais fréquenté ce quartier, mais en y regardant de plus près il s'aperçut qu'il y avait pas mal de boutique aux allures plutôt sympathiques, dans lesquels il passerait volontiers une autre fois. Après tout, la plupart étaient déjà fermées. Ce qui fut un peu dommage, lorsqu'il remarqua un vendeur de disques d'occasions. De vrais petites mines d'or ! Il pouvait passer des heures dans ce genre de commerce, à retrouver des vieux titres qui à ses yeux valaient des fortunes. Il nota mentalement l'adresse, pour s'assurer de repasser. Sans doute qu'ils auraient un des disques collectors dont il était à la recherche depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Ses pensées furent rapidement coupées, quand il se rendit compte que l'homme devant lui venait de tourner dans une ruelle qui donnait accès aux immeubles résidentiels. C'était un peu assombri, éloigné des lampadaires de la grande avenue. Ce fut seulement quelques minutes après que Aizawa se soit acharné sur la porte qu'une lumière automatique d'une qualité discutable s'activa. Le brun entra, laissant la porte ouverte en invitation pour le suivre. Et il resta planté de longues minutes sans bouger, fixant juste le brun qui disparut dans l'antre de son appartement silencieux.

Qu'est ce qui se passerait après qu'il soit rentré ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il se ferait agresser ou séquestrer, ou _whatever_. Mais il était question d'entrer dans l'appartement d'un homme qu'il avait totalement oublié, et qui semblait être tombé de haut à cause de cela. Avait-il assez de courage pour entrer dans l'espace vital d'un homme qu'il a partiellement brisé ? Pouvait-il se permettre de partir maintenant, en laissant tout en plan, pour abandonner ce type à son sort ? Non. Il était stupide, mais pas lâche. Il devait assumer ses erreurs et ses faux pas. Hors de question qu'il se défile ! Il remplit ses poumons d'air et amorça le mouvement jusqu'à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui.

C'était vide. Ce n'était pas juste la décoration. Il n'y avait que le strict minimum nécessaire à la survie d'un être humain, excepté la distraction. Aucune couleur, juste un gris omniprésent qui recouvrait sol, mur et plafond. Cet endroit était le total opposé à son style de vie. Lui qui était dynamique, pulsant de vie, il se retrouvait dans un milieu presque semblable à l'ambiance trouvable dans un cercueil. _Holy crap !_ Comment un endroit pouvait être aussi lugubre et lui évoquait à ce point-là le décès ? Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas de trouver un bête crevé dans un coin de pièce ! Il était presque impensable que quelqu'un puisse vivre ici. Il ne devait même pas avoir le chauffage ici...

Il s'adonna à l'observation des lieux jusqu'à entendre un bruit venant d'une autre pièce, le poussant à s'y rendre, même si, de ce qu'il en voyait, il n'aurait pas fait le premier pas de son propre chef s'il avait été seul ici. Se fiant comme il put au peu de bruits qu'il interceptait, il arriva finalement ce qui sembla être une chambre de par la présence d'un matelas au sol. Il devina par le soulèvement de la couverture qu'un ressort dudit matelas montrait sa tête. Cela devait être une misère de dormir la-dessus. Rien que l'idée de se faire réveiller par un ressort planté dans sa peau lui donna un frisson fort désagréable. Mais il avait sans doute mieux à observer que le matelas où il ne passerait probablement jamais une seule nuit.

Car si lui s'était perdu dans sa contemplation des lieux, Aizawa était encore en train de fouiller l'intérieur de sa table de chevet. Il devina un certain tremblement dans les mains de l'homme, probablement frustré de ne pas trouver ce qu'il voulait. Mais finalement il sortit une enveloppe brunie par le temps mais qui semblait avoir bénéficié d'un très grand soin. Il le vit l'ouvrir avec beaucoup de précaution et en sortit un morceau de papier, replié sur lui-même. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose et ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'Aizawa voulait lui montrer. La respiration du brun se fit aussi tremblante que ses bras alors qu'il sembla prendre une inspiration avant de se tourner vers lui, la nervosité comme un masque sur son visage. Il ne dit rien, aucun mot, aucun bruit, il lui tendit juste ce bout de papier.

Hizashi était perplexe. Il avait fait toute cette route juste pour se faire tendre un bout de papier vieux et froissé ? Okay, il l'avait peut-être blessé assez violemment, mais au point qu'il se soit fait griller le cerveau ? Vraiment ? Il ne pensait pas avoir été aussi cruel quoi. Il ne l'avait pas insulté ou quoique se soit de ce genre même ! Il était peut-être con mais pas non plus abominable ! Ou alors si ? Merde, il a toujours été trop franc, alors peut être que sa franchise s'était montrée affreuse sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive...

" -Reste pas planté là, prend-le."

La voix rauque, un peu cassée sur la fin, le ramena à la réalité. Aizawa était toujours là, le bras tendu vers lui, le papier dans le creux de sa main. Merde il devait avoir l'air bien stupide, là tout de suite. Il se mit à baragouiner des mots sans sens, pour chercher une excuse ou quelque chose. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il cherchait à faire, alors finalement il préféra se taire. Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir pour prendre le papier.

Il tourna l'objet un peu dans ses mains, jetant un coup d'œil au brun. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il lui disait ça, cela n'avait pas de sens. En l'absence de réponse, il se concentra de nouveau sur le présent qu'on lui avait fait. Et il remarqua un détail. Ce n'était pas juste du papier plié, c'était un origami replié. Par pur réflexe, il s'autorisa à le déplier, non sans délicatesse vu l'âge supposé du papier. En un seul geste, le vieil objet prit doucement la forme d'une fleur qui s'ouvrait comme au printemps, exposant une teinte mauve légèrement terni.

C'était... C'était une fleur de asagao. Il ne n'avait pas vu depuis des années. C'était la fleur préférée de sa grand-mère d'ailleurs. Il y en avait eu une quantité phénoménale le jour de son enterrement, comme l'avait été son souhait. Mais surtout, cette fleur ; cette fleur en particulier, lui avait été offerte, quatorze ans auparavant, à l'occasion d'un festival qui avait la sale manie de tomber le même jour que son anniversaire. Et qu'il avait décidé, sous un coup de tête, ou un coup de foudre, de l'offrir à son tour à une fille dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, si ce n'était la douceur de ses mains. Une fille qu'il avait espéré durant quelques années revoir au détour d'une rue sans que jamais ce miracle ne s'accomplisse. Et maintenant qu'il avait décidé de l'oublier, et de se dire que c'était la réponse des astres, cette fleur se retrouvait dans ses mains, avec cet homme en face de lui qui désespérait de ne pas être reconnu.

Il resta interdit, les yeux bloqués sur cet origami. Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de pouvoir redresser son regard sur le brun, qui était resté planté là, sans oser faire quoi que ce soit. Son regard à lui était hésitant, un peu perdu dans le vide pour ne pas regarder son invité directement, quelques mèches noir tombant sur le milieu de son visage. Derrière ses traits un peu plus durci, sa barbe mal rasée, ses yeux rougies de fatigue et de peine, il retrouva dans ce visage celui de cette fille dont il était tombé amoureux, qui lui avait échappé sans qu'il ne puisse même apprendre son nom. Elle était devant lui. Enfin, il, visiblement. Mais ce n'était un détail.

Il reposa la fleur avec toute la douceur du monde sur la couverture du lit, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de panique chez l'autre, dont la lèvre inférieure tremblait déjà un peu. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, encadrant tendrement son visage de ses deux mains avant d'unir leurs lèvres, comme deux pièces d'un puzzle qui avait besoin l'une de l'autre pour se compléter. Le contact dura plusieurs minutes, sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent. Il sentit une larme ne lui appartenant pas glisser sur le bas de sa joue, mais très vite, les siennes se joignirent à cette douce rivière. Il s'éloigna doucement, et se mit à sourire avant de murmurer.

"Je crois qu'elles ont dit oui."

END


End file.
